


What Needs To Be Done

by huldrejenta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/pseuds/huldrejenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco wants something, he makes a plan to get it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Needs To Be Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a really fun ficlet activity at RS-Games over on LiveJournal, where I got the following prompts: Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley and screaming :)
> 
> *** ***

The Weasel is everywhere these days.

He's become something of a leader to his fellow Gryffindors. They obviously worship him for what he did last year, and because he lived to tell the tale.

He laughs with the Hufflepuffs. He seems to enjoy their inane chit chat, not even blinking when they suggest ridiculous interhouse activities or sing-alongs by the lake.

He talks to the Ravenclaws. He joins in their discussions without making a fool of himself. At least not as long as Granger is beside him to supply input, without which he undoubtedly would've been stuck.

He even tries to include _them_ \- the few Slytherins returning for their eighth year. Where the others ignore them at best, and _accidently_ keep spilling their potions' ingredients at worst, Ron Weasley has taken McGonagall's words to heart and makes an effort to move beyond past... unfortunate events.

"So," says Ron. "Want to play some chess?"

His smile is friendly, and Draco does his best to return it. He's become rather good at that. One doesn't need half a brain to figure out what being seen with the rising star of the wizarding world can do for his reputation. Who would've thought it could come to this?

Ron brightens when Draco's eyes meet his, and Draco could've sworn there's something more in that look. It's gone as quickly as it came, but Draco fails to suppress a smirk as he nods and helps to set up the chess board.

The look might've been in his imagination only. But if having the Dark Lord living in his home has taught him nothing else, it's certainly made his brain come up with a plan for all eventualities.

Within seconds, a number of seduction scenarios run through Draco's mind. "How will you know if you never try it?" "Don't you owe it to Granger to be certain?" "I can make it so good for you, so good..." Afterwards he can sit back and enjoy revenge well executed after years of never being good enough. Not good enough for Ron. Not good enough for -- 

But he's not going to. 

He's not going to push Ron into anything, not use his open friendliness against him, not seek out ways to use and humiliate him. That would be the obvious thing to do when naïve Gryffindors play right into his hands. But Draco needs Ron Weasley for other reasons. 

The Reason Why enters the common room. The Reason Why sits down, wraps a smile around his face and replies to whatever's being said around him. He's doing what's expected, laughing when he's supposed to, and people don't notice the vacant look in the green eyes. Maybe they don't want to notice. 

Draco wants to. He wants it all. He wants the confusion and the loss and the darkness. He wants to tell him that someone understands; _of course_ things aren't okay. He wants to comfort and cling and touch and love, he wants to hear Harry screaming his name when coming undone.

"Malfoys do what they have to in order to get what they want." His father's voice rings in his ears. Lucius may have been wrong about a lot of things, but he's right about this. So Draco sits up straight and smiles. He doesn't even wince when the Weasel proves to be a brilliant chess player. 

Sooner or later Ron will convince Harry that Draco Malfoy has changed; he's a good friend, he doesn't take advantage, you should talk to him, Harry, you need someone who understands this, Harry. Gryffindors are so easily fooled. 

Only when the chess game draws to an end does Draco allow his eyes to linger on Harry. Impossibly bright eyes look back, and Draco loses himself. Needing Harry is like walking from place to place, searching, always finding that Harry has just left. Wanting Harry is like whispering Lumos, letting it conquer darkness, only to find that it's somewhere no one ever walks. He's seconds away from getting up, walking over to Harry, telling him everything and hoping for goodness in return.

"Straighten up, son!" Father's voice is loud in his head. "Never let them see your weakness!"

Draco snorts at his own foolishness. Harry Potter has rejected him before. It won't happen again. 

"Good match," he says.

Weasley grins. "Thanks, Draco. You're a good guy."

Draco laughs before he can stop himself. "Thank you, Ron. I always try my best."


End file.
